you_just_got_muggedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonja Deltrose
Sonja Bridget Alexandria Vernon (born''' Sonja Bridget Deltrose on November 24, 1992 in Belgrade, Serbia) is a British-Canadian television anchor, actress, and former model. Life and career '''1992–2005: 'Early life and first acting roles' Born in Belgrade, the capital of former Yugoslavia on November 24, 1992, Sonja was born to a British father and Serbian mother as Sonja Bridget Deltrose. She relocated to London, England in 2000 with her parents, and in 2004, she signed with an independent local modelling agency; receiving a few small projects, including minor roles in The Last Side ''in 2004 and ''Run for Your Life and Sweet Tooth in 2005. '2006–10: ''Stella Ella Ola films and television appearances' In 2006, Deltrose flew to Vancouver, British Columbia to audition for an independent film called ''Stella Ella Ola. She was selected to play Roxanne Roads, a teenage girl with an alcoholic single mother. Deltrose starred in the film alongside Everett Poppy and Rachel Arin Clark, with the film focusing on three teenagers who live in a park after abandoning their neglectful and abusing parents. Stella Ella Ola was released on July 13, 2007, to widespread critical acclaim. Deltrose was awarded the 2007 Independent Artist Award for Outstanding Performance in a Drama Film - Teen Actress. Later in 2007, she had a supporting role in an episode of Australian television series Propaganda. After signing on for a sequel, Deltrose moved from London, England to Belleville, Ontario in order to be closer to the film's set. She filmed her scenes for Stella Ella Ola II in summer 2008. In August 2008, she appeared in a three-episode arc of the British drama series Addict, playing a struggling 16-year-old cocaine addict. After receiving her high school diploma two years early through online courses, Deltrose enrolled in modelling and acting courses at a private university in September 2008, and she began dating British-Canadian actor Matthew Vernon (born 1985), who was also attending the university in January 2009. Stella Ella Ola II was released on July 31, 2009, to critical acclaim, similar to its predecessor. The second film is a parallel to the first film; telling the story from the teens' parents' points of views. Deltrose's character appeared mostly through archive footage from the first film, as the roles of Deltrose, Poppy, and Clark were largely reduced. Later in 2009, she had a minor role in the film Bonnie Lies Under, playing a teenage girl murdered by a serial killer. It was announced in January 2010 that a third Stella Ella Ola film was in development for a 2011 release, however the film was later cancelled due to lack of funding. Deltrose had a cameo in The Banker in May 2010, and briefly decided to focus on modelling; appearing in several ad campaigns throughout the year. In August, she appeared a press event campaigning for a third Stella film. '2011–12: ''Breaking the News: L.A., retirement, marriage, and first child' In June 2010, Deltrose graduated from university and moved to Toronto, where she briefly worked as a publishing representative at a news agency, writing under the name "Sofia Deltrose". In September, she purchased a Toronto apartment with Vernon, who she had been dating for two years, and she was fired from the news agency in December. Deltrose moved to Los Angeles in February 2011, and was hired as an anchor on ''Breaking the News: Los Angeles in March. Deltrose went through a miscarriage in April, which caused tension in their relationship. She broke up with Vernon in August, however they briefly reconciled in October, before breaking up again. In November, Deltrose discovered she was pregnant again and became engaged to Vernon subsequently. In November, she quit Breaking the News: Los Angeles in order to move back to Toronto with Vernon and focus on starting a family. In December, she announced she was retiring. On February 28, 2012, Deltrose married Vernon in a private ceremony in Bora Bora. Deltrose opted not to take Vernon's surname. The couple moved to New York City in March. She gave birth to their first child, Alexander, on June 26, in San Diego, and in August, Deltrose announced she was pregnant again. On October 1, Deltrose was granted a petition to change her name to Sonja Alexandria Bridget Vernon. '2012–present: ''Breaking the News: N.Y., twins, and Stella Ella Ola III' Sonja announced at the Marseille Firework Conference in Marseille, France on October 26, 2012, that she was returning to her modelling career. She began appearing as an anchor on ''Breaking the News: New York on November 20, and appeared on the cover of Breaking the News America in December for the magazine's holiday issue. In the magazine, she discussed her personal life, marriage, child, career resurgence, and second pregnancy. Her issue went on sale on November 26, 2012; two days after her twentieth birthday. In January 2013, it was announced that Sonja would begin appearing as an anchor on Breaking the News: New York. Sonja temporarily exited the program on March 6, in order to focus on filming the recently-announced Stella Ella Ola III ''and give birth to twins. She completed filming her scenes for the film in April. Sonja gave birth to twins - Damon and Logan - on May 1 in Ottawa, Ontario. Later that month, she renounced her Serbian citizenship and applied for Canadian citizenship. She appeared as a guest on ''Breaking the News Summer ''on June 16 and appeared naked on the cover of ''Breaking the News America for its August issue, which went on sale on July 22. On the cover, her breasts were strategically covered by her hair while her vaginal area was hidden by a wooden chair she was leaning over. In the issue, she discussed her work on Breaking the News: New York, the birth of her twins, her marriage, and planned career moves. In August, she was granted Canadian citizenship, and began the process of renouncing her British citizenship to become solely Canadian. On September 2, it was announced that Sonja was developing a new program entitled Breaking the News: Toronto, which is scheduled to begin airing in September 2014. Sonja and her husband will appear as anchors on the program. Sonja is scheduled to return to Breaking the News: New York on September 16.